


Obsessed With Heart

by naajaemiins



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naajaemiins/pseuds/naajaemiins
Summary: this is based on the web drama “Obsessed With Heart” i just changed it up a bit.there are three different story lines in the fic. there is a little bit of romance but it’s not a big deal. this is just mostly about family & friends.btw i suck at writing so please bare with me. thank you and enjoy!!





	Obsessed With Heart

story one ; part one  
growing up, mark was only known as the “bad” child. he would join fights for fun and just in general be a bad kid. his younger brother, jeno, on the other hand was exactly opposite of him. jeno got good grades and was a good kid. jeno would always follow mark around and it made mark annoyed. mark would always say he didn’t like the younger but still had a soft spot for him. things were alright until high school started. 

mark noticed that jeno was really popular in high school. girls would go up to mark and give him a letter for him to give to jeno. this made mark really really annoyed. his started to dislike his brother a lot but still had a soft spot for him. one day, mark was just hanging out with his best friend, donghyuck, eating snacks. then donghyuck started to tell mark that there was a rumor going around that his brother got involved with a gang leader. this made mark want to beat up the guy immediately. but donghyuck said just wait till tmr.

it’s a normal school day for jeno. jeno goes to his classes, does his work, and plays basketball. finally the day is over and he is starting to walk out of school. he notices that there is a crowd of people in front of him. he seems confused as he walks up to the crowd. he can’t believe what he’s seeing. it’s his older brother. mark. on the floor. bleeding from his lip and a bruised eye. he sees the guy who’s beating up his brother. he really can’t believe it.  
“hey, do any of y’all know him!” silence. “see kid, no one knows who you are.” the gang leader says as he kicks mark in the ribs continuously. jeno doesn’t know what to do. he is to scared to go and stand up for his brother. he can’t believe he’s just staring at his brother get beaten up. then jeno suddenly remembers how mean mark was to him growing up. jeno snapped out of it when donghyuck came and kicked the gang leader. the gang leader noticed the police sirens and ran for it. donghyuck picked up mark and made there way towards the crowd. “move out of the way!” donghyuck yells as he makes eye contact with jeno. donghyuck glares at him and continues walking with mark. 

mark and jeno are finally home. mark is locked up in his room. he doesn’t even wanna talk or see jeno. he’s mad oh he’s so mad. he just protected jeno and this is what he gets? suddenly there’s a knock on mark’s door. the door opens and it’s jeno, with food.  
“mark, can we please talk-“  
“get out”  
“i could explain”  
“JUST GET OUT!”  
jeno doesn’t even try anymore. he knows mark is really mad. mark is so mad he doesn’t talk to him for a few days. 

january 12th  
one day, though, jeno tries really hard to talk to mark. it’s all he wants to do. he just wants for them to be on good terms. that obviously doesn’t work when mark straight up ignores him. that’s when jeno decided just to give up. mark on the other hand felt great. him and donghyuck are about to go fight gangs for fun like they always do. they show up to the place  
where the gang is. their plan is if they feel like they are losing they would just run off. they start to fight the gang and realize they are losing. bad. they need to run away. like run away now. but they are trapped. suddenly out of nowhere, jeno appears. he hits the one of the gang leader with a brick. he runs to mark and donghyuck. mark suddenly yells “run!” and they run for their lives. when they were far enough they stopped running.  
“i think we lost them” donghyuck says.  
“yeah i think we di- wait where’s jeno?!”  
mark panics. he remembers vividly jeno running with them.  
“donghyuck we have to go back! let’s go!”  
mark and donghyuck run back to find jeno. they couldn’t find him. they checked everywhere. mark even called jeno many times. each time it went to voicemail.  
“it’s getting late, maybe jeno is at home.” donghyuck said.  
“yeah just maybe”  
mark and donghyuck made it to mark’s house. they really hope jeno is there. they open the door and it’s really dark in the house. when they are walking suddenly the light turns on. and there they see jeno. jeno’s face was all bruised up and bloody.  
“hey, why didn’t you pick up your phone? your brother was worried.”  
“i wasn’t worried!”  
mark goes up to jeno.  
“are you okay?”  
mark is about to touch jeno’s face until jeno slapped his hand away.  
“not okay!”  
there was a long pause.  
“you didn’t even care and hurt me. you hurt me real bad”  
mark looked at him in disbelief.  
“i didn’t care?! i got dragged to the school gate. both body and face stepped on! did you care about me?”  
“it’s not like that..”  
jeno looks at mark but mark continues to talk.  
“anyways, i’m your brother who knows how to make trouble everyday. how can i be your role model? it’s right to not care about me! so you don’t need me!”  
“h-hyung-“  
“don’t call me hyung. you don’t need me.”  
another long pause. jeno is about to say something until mark says  
“i also hate you.”  
jeno has had enough. he pushed through mark and runs out the door. donghyuck and mark watch him. mark is about to speak when they suddenly hear a car and a body collapsing. donghyuck, looking panicked, runs out the door. mark’s eyes go wide. there’s no way jeno got hit by car. there’s just no way. he goes outside and sees something horrible. he sees jeno on the floor covered in blood. donghyuck is screaming out his name.  
“jeno wake up! please wake up jeno please!”  
donghyuck looks at mark.  
“mark call 911! what are you doing just standing there!”  
mark gets closer to jeno’s body. he is in disbelief. everything feels like a blur. mark closes his eyes.  
mark wakes up and realizes he is in class. mark sees everyone working. he’s confused. didn’t he just see his brother dead on the floor a few minutes ago? he checks his phone the date says january 12th. ‘wait what?’ mark thought. mark taps donghyuck’s shoulder. donghyuck turns around.  
“hey dude what day is it today?”  
“it’s january 12th.”  
mark freezes. he suddenly runs out of the door not caring about the class. he starts running to the basketball court. he finally gets to the basketball court and he can’t believe what he sees.  
he sees jeno  
alive and well.


End file.
